earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Earth-919 Database Welcome to the Earth-919 Database, in this section you will see the regulations that will be upheld by the Administrators and Moderators of Earth-919 on the Discord Server and here on the Wiki. Please keep in mind that not following these rules may result in the following. * Warnings * Minor Violations * Major Violations * and/or Expulsion from the Server. ---- 'Rules & Regulations' ---- 'Website Database' #Always respect your peers and their opinions, never start drama over religion, race, gender, culture etc. #Do not post anything lewd on the website, be it porn or otherwise. #Do not start any arguments whatsoever. (Read rule #1.) #Do not send any suspicious links in the comments, or in the live talk section of the website. #If there are any issues, please contact an admin. 'Character Creation & Development' # When creating a character, we ask you that you do not make your character over powered (OP.) If we find that your character violates this rule, you will be asked to change it accordingly. If you fail to change, your character will be declined and unable to participate in the roleplay with character. # There is no limit on how many characters you may have in the roleplay, but it is recommended that you have a minimum of two characters if you choose to play more than one character. # After you have submitted your character, the mods will review them. They will marked with either "Approved" or "Declined", if your character has been declined, revert to rule #1. # If you are creating a character that you would like to be a descendant (e.g. Descendant of Spider-Man, etc.), ask a mod in the Discord group. # Follow the Biography Template, but feel free to add any extra sections if you wish. # If you are having trouble making your biography, ask a mod and we will happily assist you. # Always check the canon character list in the Discord group if you want to create a descendant. 'Discord Server' 'OOC Rooms' # Always respect your peers and their opinions, never start drama over religion, race, gender, culture etc. # No spamming in any of the channels. # Ask for an admin if you require assistance or to report a problem. # Do not argue with the admins of this server. 3 strikes and you're out. # No spoilers in any of the channels except for #spoiler-zone. The mods will grant you the @Spoiler Zone status as soon as you agree to the rules. # nO bRiE lArSoN D:< # Obey @Alien X. # @Dagoth the Judge judges all. # Greet @Mysa#9457 with "Oh, high fivey one". # Do not ping everyone. 'IC Rooms' # It is recommended you try to write at least a paragraph. # No meta gaming. # No God modding. # No controlling other people's characters. # No OOC chat in the IC channels. # If there are parties that agree to kill a character(s), inform a mod and we will monitor a character's death scene. # After your character's death, you will be asked to make another. If you want to bring back a character, you will have to discuss with the mods on how you want to bring back a character in the help-desk channel. # If your characters are going to do something spicy, take it to PMs. # Tag the person you are currently RPing with to avoid confusion. # No auto-hitting. # If there is a scene you would like to join, please ask the people in current scene before you are allowed to join. # Do not ping everyone in the Discord server. # Your character can only appear at one location at a time. Category:Rules